It can be difficult to set aside an uninterrupted hour or two to enjoy a simple television program or movie at home. Ringing phones, knocking doors, instant messages, children, and a variety of other demands on a viewer's attention can cause the viewer to miss important plot points of a show. There is, and will always be, a demand for useful tools to help keep an audience engaged, and to help users manage their content consumption experience.